


a taste like this

by kuro49



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Richie sees that tattoo, with its tendrils snaking up Seth’s arm and well on to his shoulder and neck, he fucking laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a taste like this

**Author's Note:**

> binge watching s2 tends to remind me how much i adore these two messed up kids.

Seth knows Richie means it as an insult when he tells him that he tastes like shit but it gets him a little hot under the collar, tie still such a tight starched knot against his throat. If he has anything good to say about himself (and oh, trust him, he does), he wants the world to know that Seth Gecko plays a good head game.

He coaxes him.

This is not anything new.

Seth coaxes him, and Richard doesn’t come to his senses.

But the first time Richie sees that tattoo, with its tendrils snaking up his older brother’s arm and well on to his shoulder and neck, he fucking laughs out loud. It is hard not to with the ends of that black ink looking like it can just about wrap itself around Seth’s throat.

Seth shoots him a very unimpressed glance but his hands are not staying still, his fingers are going for Richie’s belt and pants and jacket, and oh, does he not appreciate how Richie is not doing the same any longer.

“So, who’d you get to do that for you?”

Seth isn’t answering, and that alone gives Richie more than he’s ever asked for.

Because how it all ended Sonja still keeps him up at night (and Seth has had more than his fair share of blood on his hands, human or vampire).

“I hope it fucking hurt.”

Richie tells him and Seth lets out his own laugh, a little bit in triumph, a little bit in defeat because he got that set of ink to do the exact opposite of this. And what this is, it is the two of them at each other's throat, tasting pulse and feeling that tremor before it all ends terribly once more.

“Hurt like a bitch, kid.”

“Good, asshole.”

And then Richie is kissing him once more, teeth following where his mouth tracks, tongue smoothing out that warning Seth lets out from his throat when he gets a little too carried away.

It is not something either one of them likes to admit to but it is a taste like this that has them coming back every fucking time.


End file.
